The Spirit of Troy
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: A slight change in the story of Troy. The story sides with Hector and Paris. Loads of Paris torture! So you get to feel sorry for him.
1. Default Chapter

The Spirit of Troy  
  
Chapter 1 – A Brother's Bond  
  
Hector's POV  
  
I gazed out at the bowsprit part of the boat. It was sunny with few clouds and little waves lapped at the boat. The gods were welcoming us across the sea, back to Troy.  
  
My little brother approached me across the deck and joined me. Paris. He isn't that little, about half a head shorter than me and with a fair bit of muscle but he has a young heart, him being 17 and me 27, he's always around everywhere with me.  
  
When he heard I was going to Sparta he begged everyone in the palace to let him go too.  
  
I'm awfully fond of him and he always admires me. He still doesn't understand some things sometimes especially when it comes to things about the city like laws. But I reckon the journey has done some good to his wild head of curls.  
  
"Brother" he said in that voice that can pull your heartstrings, "if I was in any trouble or danger would you protect me?"  
  
I was surprised at that question. "Of course I would" I replied then narrowed my eyes slightly in pretended suspicion. "Last time you were like this you were ten years old and you'd just stolen father's horse."  
  
I smiled at the memory. Paris had been desperate to ride a proper warhorse like our father's. He hadn't been allowed until father said so but he snuck into the royal and got Ario the horse out. I caught him on the sidest of side roads in the city, trying to hoist himself up onto Ario's back. I'd laughed and helped him in the end and instructed him on riding in battle.  
  
It was so funny when he fell off trying to hold the reins in one hand and a spear in the other like I do in battle.  
  
"Mmmm," said Paris worriedly, "I've got something to show you."  
  
He led me down below deck and I wondered what could be troubling him. Then I saw a cloaked figure next to him. Was this a joke?  
  
Then the figure took of the hood. I gawked. It could not be real. Helen on our boat!! How could Paris have brought her here!!? She was Menelaus's wife. This was crazy. "Paris," I said, "what have you done?"  
  
"I love her" said Paris simply, "she's pretty and kind and loving and I love her more than Menelaus."  
  
He was right about the pretty part, she was like an angel. I could see how he fell for her but...  
  
"She is Menelaus' wife!" I emphasized 'Menelaus'.  
  
"We can't take her! What's going to happen when Menelaus finds out? We just made peace with Sparta after years and years of enmity. Our father has finally sought peace. Menelaus is going to think we double-crossed him!"  
  
"But she doesn't love him!" said Paris, holding Helen's hand.  
  
This was such an unexpected and untimely occurrence.  
  
"We have to send her back" I said. "We'll sail back to Sparta, explain and leave. I will not risk this fragile alliance! Menelaus is a powerful and easily bad tempered man!"  
  
"He will have found out that I am gone by now" said Helen softly, "I do not wish to put you in danger but giving me back will not be enough for Menelaus. I hated him since my parents sent me to Sparta. I am not a Spartan. Menelaus will want to kill you all out of spite, he's a cruel man."  
  
I looked at the girl sparingly. Different thoughts raced through my mind as I snatched at each possibility. If we took her back with us to Troy, the whole journey will have been a waste. Instead of making things better we would have made it worse. And what would father say?  
  
Paris looked like a boy being caught stealing sweets. Then a determination came into his eyes that I had never seen before. "If you send her back I go with her. I'm not leaving her; I don't care about Menelaus; as long as I can be with her."  
  
No! I couldn't leave Paris in Sparta. Menelaus would surely kill him. But we'd be risking everything taking her back. I didn't know how far I'd go for Paris to have his way. I didn't know what to do.  
  
Maybe I should never have brought Paris on this trip, and then he wouldn't have met Helen and fallen in love with her like he has.  
  
Grrr. "Fine" I said finally, "we take back to Troy."  
  
Helen and Paris gave each other small smiles then Paris told Helen to stay below deck until we reached Troy and came back up on deck with me.  
  
Leaning against the side of the boat again I turned to face Paris.  
  
"Do you know what this could mean for Troy?" I said my voice hard and despairing.  
  
Paris looked at me bravely, "I will not ask you to fight my war," he said.  
  
I shook my head and turned away, "You already have." 


	2. Before the Battle

The Spirit of Troy by Blader Fairy Everlasting aka Fairy of Life  
  
This chapter is dedicated to o Bubbles o thanx for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2-Before battle  
  
The celebrations were over. Greece had come for Troy.  
  
Menelaus had gotten the whole of Agamemnon's army against us and it wasn't Helen they were after now, it was Troy herself.  
  
The battle on the beach was amazing, in a bad way. More than a dozen men are dead and I came face to face with the mysterious Achilles who's as strong as a lion but with a mood of that of a butterfly that can't make up its mind which flower to land on.  
  
He could've killed me but said that there were enough men dead and enough fighting for the day.  
  
He's the first soldier to give up a chance of killing a Prince of Troy. Or maybe he didn't recognise me, but I had the Trojan royal shield.  
  
Tomorrow we'll have to fight a proper battle. I alerted the men a few hours ago.  
  
I wandered down the sandy walled part of the royal centre of Troy and looked down from a balcony.  
  
Paris was brandishing the sword of Troy. I wonder why father let him have it.  
  
Paris wasn't normally trusted with 'ancient stuff' as it would probably be the end of the 'ancient stuff.'  
  
He sidestepped and swiped at an imaginary enemy; dodging and attacking as well as he could.  
  
"Hey" I called out to him. He looked up and gave a slight smile. I went down the steps and sat next to him on the bench.  
  
"Are you fighting tomorrow?" I asked anxiously, "or just practising?" I hoped for the latter. In my eyes Paris wasn't ready for a big battle just yet, though he is a good swordsman but the bow and arrow suit him better.  
  
"Men are fighting just for me" he said sadly, "I should at least fight for my cause. The whole battle is my fault anyway and it wouldn't be honourable if I didn't fight, I'm supposed to be a Prince of Troy."  
  
I embraced him in a brotherly hug. "Why have you got the sword of Troy?" I asked. Something was definitely up, I could sense it.  
  
He looked at me carefully, "Father gave it to me" he said, "For the fight. I'm going to ask Menelaus for a single combat. Whoever wins keeps Helena and if I win they go back home."  
  
I stared at him, "Single Combat? With Menelaus? You know that man's twice the size of you, widthways included."  
  
He smiled at that. "I'm going to fight him," he said, trying to look determined but though his brave mask I could see my little brother scared and unsure and desperate to make up for the whole mess he'd caused. Just like when we were little and I always had to get him out of scrapes as he tried to 'live up to his older brother' though he was more of a nuisance than a help, but in a nice way.  
  
I sighed, there was going to be no stopping him, no punishment when he was little would ever quench his spirit.  
  
"I'll ride beside you" I said, "and stay with the army, we'll be ready if you need back up." I wanted to keep an eye out on him. If that Menelaus harmed my brother I'd have him dead before he could finish his job. Paris was far too young to die.  
  
"Thanks" said Paris, "can you practise with me?"  
  
"Of course" I said, using wooden swords we practised for an hour and Paris improved in parrying and his attack. I taught him how to trick his opponent by swinging your sword in a different direction but making the same attack. He managed to get me 5 times but would that be enough against Menelaus?  
  
Paris was agile and had a good sense of direction and strategy but he still couldn't move as one with his sword like I can.  
  
He gave me a little smile as he went to bed. I looked at him reassuringly. Everything was going o be alright I told myself, just fine.  
  
I promise to update sooner cos this chapter was rather short. I know it sounds like the movie but it does change, hopefully in the next chapter, what's gonna happen is Paris gets really injured but Hector still kills Menelaus so Paris wants to repay him and I'm not gonna tell u anymore! 


End file.
